Rawr
by Hinata12234234309584
Summary: Hinata just came back from a mission and is rushing home when she runs into Naruto


"N-Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry!" Hinata said shyly after running into Naruto "I- I didn't mean to!"  
"Don't worry about, it's okay." Hinata was reassured but still felt guilty for bumping into him like that "Let me take you out for some ramen to make it up to you." with out hesitation Naruto smiled and said "You're the best, Hinata! Let's go!" Hinata smiled widely as her face turned red "Y-You said... I'm the best." She whispered quietly to herself. Slowly walking behind him they finally made it to Ichiruka's. They sat next to eachother without a word, Hinata's face was bright red, she couldn't believe it. She's taking Naruto out for ramen. "One bowl of beef ramen!"  
"Right away, Naruto." Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata "Are you not going to eat?"  
"Uh... No I'm not that hungry." Hinata turned her face away so Naruto wouldn't see her blush. "Hinata, are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on her upper thigh, Hinata looked at him with wide eyes surprised "I-I uh I..."  
"Well...Are you?" leaving his hand there so casually "I.. Uh."  
"Hinata I think you need to go home and rest, are you feeling okay?" He began moving his hand further and further over getting closer and closer to her crotch being not even an inch away he stopped... "Naruto-Kun... I-"  
"Let me walk you home, okay?"  
"Um, o-okay. What about your ramen?" She said shyly "It'll be okay, me getting you home is more important." They walked to Hinata Hyuuga's home closely and fastly. "Uh.. Naruto-Kun, Wh-what you did back there... I... Nevermind..." Naruto looked at her cluelessly, then got a smirked in a way Hinata couldn't resist "Oh, that was nothing." Hinata, couldn't keep eye contact with him for longer than five seconds then she would just stare at the ground . Naruto stopped and grabbed her hand, smiling heavily he said " Hinata, let's go to my house instead, I can take care of you better there." Hinata knew what he meant, but didn't say a word. In all honestly she didn't know if she was ready for what he wanted but she wasn't going to deny him, she would do anything he wanted without hesitation. "Okay, Naurto-Kun." They began walking again, without any words slipping away, Naruto put his arm around her waist. "Naruto-Kun..." she whispered softly but... loud enough for him to notice "Yes?"  
"Oh... I uh I" he grinned watching her stutter just trying to say one sentence... He found it weird but cute almost. "We're here." Naruto said with a unholy smile on his face, he picked up Hinata and carried her through the front door "You shouldn't be walking, you're probably sick, Hinata." she blushed trying her hardest not to show it. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down then walked into his kitchen and grabbed a wet wash cloth and placed it gently on her forehead. It was as if she was almost disappointed, she had started to enjoy the thought of her first time being Naruto right then and there. "There, that'll help." Naruto said ever so calmly. Then to her surprise he leaned in and kissed her, slowly and yet so heavily. She backed up farther onto the couch as he sat next to her, never breaking the kiss they were sharing. He slowly grabbed her upper thigh and pulled her in, he laid her down on the couch and hovered over her, still, not breaking the now heavy, fast kiss. She put her hand on his head getting a handful of his hair "Hinata, I didn't know you'd want it like that." He said with the most amazing smirk on his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't me-" He leaned in fast and they began kissing again. Slowly he unzipped her heavy jacket and threw it onto the floor, then pressed his firm, body against her soft, gentle body. Now taking off his own clothes, leaving on only his underwear, he did the same for her. "Hinata, you're shaking, did I hurt you?" Now frowning Naruto seemed worried "No! I just... Have wanted to do this with you for so long... That I..." She stopped talking and just looked at the cushions of the cream colored couch they were laying on "Oh... You don't have to be so quiet, Hinata... I don't bite."  
She, now bitting her own lip smiled and looked at him "Naruto-Kun... I... Let's continue... If that's okay with you." He looked at her with eager eyes, grabbed her swiftly and quickly. drawing her so close to his own body he whispered "Let's go upstairs." he picked her up and began walking upstairs, she listened to his heartbeat that was racing... She knew why, blushing again Hinata looked at him and took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out, finally reaching the upstairs bed room, he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her, he laid his hand on her breast feeling how heavily she was breathing he laughed so wickedly yet she found it attractive. He moved his hand lower and lower first reaching her belly button then going over her pelvic bone he reach down and took off the little clothing she still had left on, she to his surprise did the same for him. He laid his hand on her pussy, gasping and wide eyed Hinata looked at him, grabbed him and began heavily and deeply kissing him... "L-Let me... Make it up to you for... Bumping into you earlier..." She pulled him under her and crawled on top of him trying to make eye contact but couldn't help but continuously shyly looking away "Hinata, you ah, don't have to do this!" she looked at him with a innocent smile and grabbed his cock with one hand while laying her other hand on his chest feeling his pulse getting faster and faster as she continued to move her hand up and down "I... I want to, Naruto-Kun. For you." she placed her tongue on the slit of his cock and finally made eye contact "Suck me off, Hinata!" Naruto gasped and moaned and she sucked harder and faster until there was nothing left to show, "Hinata! I-I'm going to" it was getting harder for him to speak "I'm going to..."  
"Damn it!" his sperm shot all over her, mainly on her breasts and face. As she sat up most of his hot sperm slid down her chest, and onto her stomach. He couldn't resist her any longer, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him so tightly it almost hurt both of them, but they were too distracted by the amazing feeling to even notice what was going on, he placed one hand on her face and moved the other to her dripping wet pussy "You're already so... wet" He smiled an unholy smile as he put two fingers deep inside her. She moaned loudly and breathed heavily and he began slow but was now violently fucking her with his fingers, as she began squirming, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pinned her to his bed. She gasped and with her free hand grabbed a handful of the light-blue colored comforter they were laying on. "Naruto-Kun, I want you inside of me!" Naruto was surprised at how open the normally quiet and shy Hinata was being, but he listened to her words and started thrusting deep inside her pussy. Both gasping and moaning so loudly they looked at eachother in the eyes and shared and long, meaningful stare. "Hinata, I... You feel so, umf... You're so sexy, Hinata!" she blushed at his words, never thinking she'd hear him say such blissful things she pulled him in close and whispered in his ear "I'm all yours, Naruto-Kun..." he began thrusting faster and harder as she whispered that into his ear "and I'm all yours, Hinata!" she flipped him over and was now on top ridding and grinding his cock, "HINATA! OH, AH.. HINATA!" she blushed even more her face now completely red, she rode him even harder "Hinata! I'm about to, ah, cum!" she couldn't help but scream out his name as he shot his hot sperm deep inside her pussy, she got off and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in awe at the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had just taken her virginity. "Are you okay, Hinata? I didn't hurt you did I?" Hinata looked at him and bit her lip "N-no, the... opposite actually..."  
"You're tired aren't you?" he looked disappointed as he knew the answer without her even saying a thing, "Why don't you stay the night? You seem tired,and there's no point in you walking home this late at night, you can sleep here with me!" Hinatas eyes widened with eager and happiness "Okay!"  
"Just... Let me... Change the sheets..." He looked down at the mess the two had made, then looked at her in the eyes and said "I'll get you one of my shirts to sleep in. Okay?" He stood up and went to his closet and grabbed a shirt and some underwear "The uh... shirt is for you...Obviously." Hinata giggled at his awkward way of trying to make conversation after having such amazing sex. She put his shirt on and laid down and the two amazing ninjas feel asleep on the bed of Naruto Uzumaki

The end 3 hope you enjoyed


End file.
